Like Parent, Like Child
by Queen0fDarkness
Summary: Harry,Ron,Hermione,Ginny,and Malfoy's children are at school.What happens next, no one could ever guess.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Lillian Potter and Jonathon Malfoy

Lily sat on a chair in the kitchen waiting for her always late father. She was starting her first year at Hogwarts this year and she didn't know what to expect.

While her father was the great Harry Potter who put the great lord Voldemort to death, her mother was an ordinary witch by the name of Ginny Potter.

Lily had inherited her father's eyes and hair but her mother's attitude. Her father and mother told her about their days at Hogwarts and how great it was. Lily was so excited about going. They had not been able to control her when she had gotten her letter.

"Dad! We're going to be late!" Lily stood and started to pace as her father ran in. "I'm sorry dear." He pulled on his other shoe. "Ok then let's go!" He walked quickly into the living room to the fireplace. Lily sighed deeply then followed.

"Please stay out of trouble Lily." He kept saying to her till they were on the other side of Platform nine and three quarters. "I will dad." He looked down at her. "Promise me. I know what it's like there, okay?" Lily sighed deeply. "Yeah, yeah I know."

Finally after another long talk he kissed her good bye as the train blew the whistle. "Dad I have to get! It's going to leave!" Harry let her go and watched her run up to the train and climb on.

_What have I done now?_ He thought to himself as the Hogwarts Express moved out of view.

"Mom, we have to get going soon." John said to his mother as she finished up cleaning the living room, with magic of cource. His mother came up to him and smiled. I can't believe it, my son going off to Hogwarts. God do I miss it." She looked up at the ceiling remembering the good times.

"But I do hope you get into Gryffindor though." She began to pack the rest of his clothes in his trunk. John came up next to her. "Why? Wasn't dad in Slytherin?" He sat in a chair next to her.

"Yes, but I would like if you were in my house. It was great fun. Your sister is in your father's house so it would be nice if one of you could be in my old one." She closed the trunk.

"But don't Gryffinor's and Slytherin's hate each others mom?" John stood and started to help his mother with his Hogwarts things.

"Yes I suppose they do but enough with that." She sat down on the sofa and sipped her iced tea.

"Then why did you and dad get together?" He asked curiously. His mother looked over at him. "It's complex. It was dark times. When Voldemort ruled, everyone was scared. Your father was on his side,yes but he changed and well, that's that." She smiled then stood. "Well let's go on to the train, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Erica Weasley

Erica Weasley sat in an empty compartment of the Hogwarts Express as it sped along the country side. She looked out the window in her own thoughts. She wished dearly to have school book to be reading right now but unfortunately all were locked up in her school trunk.

A few minutes later someone opened the compartment door and stuck their head in. It was a girl with long black hair and bright green eyes. "Can I take a seat? All the others are full." She smiled.

"Yeah, sure." Erica answered her and smiled. The girl entered and closed the door behind her. She sat down across from Erica and looked at her.

"Mine name's Lily. Are you a first year too?" Erica sat up straighter. "I'm Erica and yes I am a first year." Lily smiled. "Cool. What house do you think you'll be in?"

Erica hesitated. She hadn't really put in any thought about which house she would like to be in. Both her parents were in Gryffindor. "I don't know. Maybe Gryffindor, if I'm good enough. I've read all the books now but what if they are looking for more?"

Lily stared at her strangely. "It's alright. I haven't read any of my books yet. So you should be just fine." She smiled slightly as the compartment door opened once again.

It was a boy this time. He had light hair and blue eyes. "Do you two mind everywhere else…." "Is full. I know. Sure." Erica finished for him. She moved closer to the window to make room. He sat down. "My name's John. John Malfoy."

Erica looked at him strangely, as did Lily. "Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy?" Lily asked him. John nodded. "Yes. He was my father before that Harry Potter murdered him." He said sourly.

Lily stood up quickly and rounded on him. "Don't say that! He was a nasty beast and deserved what he got!" John stood too now. Erica stood between them. "Stop! Both of you! It was an old family feud thing! Get over it!"

John sat back down slowly on the other seat. "And who the bloody is your family that had to deal with you the past eleven years?" Erica sat back down too but continued to watch him.

"The Potter's. Harry and Ginny Potter."

**Hope you liked it! Please review! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Family Problems

John sat incredibly still for the rest of the ride as he listened to Erica and Lily's conversation. Erica had cast the full body- Bind on him to keep him still.

"You your father's _the _Harry Potter?" Erica asked Lily. Lily nodded. "Yes. And my mother's brother was his best friend. Funny, huh?" Lily laughed lightly. Erica looked at her carefully.

"What was your mother's maiden name?" She asked questionably. Lily faced her. "Ginny Weasley." Erica jumped from surprise.

"What! How can that be!" Lily's eyes widen as she watched Erica yell. She stopped and turned to Lily. "My father is Ron Weasley." Lily's eyes now widened. John's eyes would of widened too but he unfortunately couldn't move them.

"How come I've never seen you before then?" Erica asked Lily. "Well we kind of had to go in to hiding after my dad killed Voldemort and well let's just say we couldn't exactly get a hold of my mum's family."

Erica looked at her differently now. "Why did you have to go into hiding?" Lily stared down at the floor. "Several servants of Voldemort had attacked my dad and he didn't want anything to happen to us."

She looked back up. John was looking nervously at the two of them. "Yes John?" Erica asked slowly. He tried hard to look over at her but failed. "I think he wants to say something." Lily said to Erica. Erica smiled and un did the spell. "Do anything, and you will be the same for the rest of the ride." John nodded.

"My mother knew both of your fathers." Erica and Lily looked at each then back at John. "Who is your mother?" John breathed in the sir that he couldn't breath in before. "Parvarti. She was in their house too I guess."

Lily nodded, understanding who she was from her father's tales of Hogwarts. "So who is _your _mother?" She nodded toward Erica. Erica smiled. "Hermione Granger."

The three first years began to talk about their parents and the tales they had told them when they were younger. "I can't wait to meet Hagrid." Lily said excitedly. Erica nodded along with John. "Yeah, he sounds awesome." Erica said. Lily nodded too.

Finally, hours later the train stopped and students began to get off and started walking to the boats or carriages. John, Erica, and Lily walked together to the lake and the boats. There they all saw Hagrid the largest man they each had ever seen, standing by the boats.

They made their way over to him and stopped in front of him. "Are you Hagrid?" Lily asked him. Hagrid smiled. "Yes I am. And who might you be?" He nodded toward the three of them. "I'm John Malfoy." John said. Hagrid's smile grew smaller slightly. "Are ya now?" John nodded but didn't say anything more.

"I'm Erica Weasley." Erica smiled to him. Hagrid's smile came back. "Aw Ron's daughter are we?" Erica nodded. "My mom is Hermione Granger. Heard of her?" She asked slyly. Hagrid laughed slightly. "I should of known. And you?" He turned to Lily.

"Lily Potter." Hagrid's breath caught. "You look just like 'um." Lily smiled. "He married Ron's sister, Ginny." Hagrid laughed again. "Well, talk about family problems."

**Hope you liked this one and your not as confused. Get it now? Hehe. Yeah I'm a bit twisted. Ok well bye for now:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Sorting

John, Erica, and Lily all sat in the same boat as they crossed the rather calm lake water. Hagrid sat alone in the boat in front of them. Other students talked rather loud to each other next to them. Excited voices were the only things that separated the silent air.

The three friends now talked to each other about the houses and if they would be in the same one or not.

"Watch I bet I'll be in Slytherin like my father." John said glumly. Erica smiled. "Or Gryffindor like your mother?" John smiled slightly.

Lily looked at him. "It's your choice. That's what happened with my dad. He chose to be in Gryffinor." John rolled his eyes. Lily giggled as the boats stopped moving.

"Alright then, let's go." Hagrid started up the steps to the school as the students followed in his shadow from the lights on the inside. Lily led the way of Erica and John as they entered the Great Hall next.

Everyone in the Hall turned in their seats to watch the first years walk up the middle of the large room filled with people and fires. Lily gulped loudly and continued forward after the Head Mistress, Professor McGonagall. Erica and John trailed after her.

At the front of the Hall they were told to stay where they were until their name was called. All the first years stood together as she began to call off names of people they didn't know.

Finally Lily Potter was called up. She trembled slightly as she sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on her head. The hat began to speak.

_A Potter again, eh?_ _I remember him and his mind well. You seem to posses many qualities as he did. Strength, and a thirst to prove yourself. Let's hope it is not a repeat of his first year ,eh?" I see you as a, GRYFFINDOR!_

The room exploded with applause and laughing as Lily stepped down to the famous Gryffindor table. She sat down next to another first year. She looked back up to the front as Erica stepped up. She sat and Lily watched the Head Mistress set the hat on her head.

After a few moments the hat came to a conclusion of Gryffindor. Erica jumped down and ran to the table and sat next to Lily. Her face was flushed and glowing red to match the little bit red in her hair.

"Congrats Erica!" Lily yelled over the noise. They laughed together until the room became silent as John stepped up.

John sat still under the hat and listened it talk about his father and mother. How each were in a different house.

_Your father in Slytherin of course but your mother was in Gryffinor. Strange pairing. But of course it happens_. _Now where should you go? I know…. Gryffindor!_

John jumped up and ran to the table as Erica had. "YES!" He screamed loudly and threw up his arms. Lily and Erica pulled him down onto a seat as they laughed uncontrollably with the others around them.

For the rest of dinner, the three talked and laughed together with other Gryffindor students. But what they didn't know was how important their friendship would be in the future.

**Yay! They are sorted now! Fear the Gryffindors! ok bye and thanks so far for all the reviews! Keep it goin! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

The next morning Lily was the first to wake. She quickly pulled on her clothes and rushed downstairs, not wanting to waste a moment of the day. Downstairs she found a few other first years standing around talking excitedly about the night before. Lily joined in with a couple other students as Erica made her way downstairs.

A short while later other years made their way down along with John. "Good morning!" Erica greeted him brightly. He pushed her slightly out of the way to walk by.

"Not a morning person?" Lily asked him as he walked past. He grunted slightly and ran into the door on his way out of the portrait. Lily and Erica giggled with each other on their way down stairs to the Great Hall.

Lily and Erica found John already eating at the table. They sat on either side of him as he ate. He seemed a bit more chipper.

"Morning." He said to them and passed the toast to Lily. Lily grabbed a few pieces then set it back down as Professor McGonagall walked by them and gave them their schedules. The three stared down at their schedules together.

"Defense against the dark arts, history of magic, and transfiguation for the morning." John said to the others. Lily sighed.

"Potions, flying lessons, herbology and charms in the afternoon." Erica set her schedule down on the table. She stood as other students began to walk out of the Hall for their first lessons.

"Hey, Potter! Did you drop something you mudblood lover." Lily whipped around. A first year boy stood behind them holding Lily's wand. He had slicked back blonde hair. He belonged to Slytherin.

Lily stormed over. "Give me that!" She grabbed it out of his hands. The boy jumped back and started to laugh.

"Oh no the mudblood lover is going to touch me!" His three friends around him started to laugh. Lily stared at him angrily. "What are you talking about?"

The boy stepped forward again. "Isn't your mother a mudblood lover? That makes you one too." He laughed again. Then he noticed John behind her.

"Is that my cousin there, Johnny?" The boy walked over to John, who looked terrified. The boy but his arm around John. Lily turned around to look at them.

"Is that a Gryffindor badge on your robes?" He picked at John's robes. Him and his friends began to laugh.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go to class. See you around Johnny." The boy and his Slytherin friends left. John turned toward them.

"I'll explain later." He said miserably to Lily and Erica's questionable faces.

**Yay chapter 5 is now up!i will update later! Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

That afternoon the first year Gryffindor's were to be having their first lesson with the Slytherins. Lily, Erica, and John entered their last class of the day with a darkened attitude as the Slytherin's pushed their way into the Potions classroom.

Lily and Erica sat at a table in the back with John at the table next to them. They heard of Snape's old class and dreaded who would be teaching it. The Slytherins seated themselves in the front tables as the bell rung and a woman entered the classroom.

The woman had dark hair and dark eyes that searched around the room at all of her new students. She was very rather skinny and had long bony fingers that clutched her wand in her right hand.

She stopped at the front of the class. No one really seemed to notice she was there. She cleared her voice but no one heard. She eyed her students then turned around and ran her extremely long fingernails down the blackboard surface. Everyone jumped and held their ears tightly.

"Now that I have your attention." The professor stepped around her desk to face the students fully. Everyone looked at each other as if she were crazy.

"Welcome to Potions, if you really would put it welcoming. I am Professor Parkinson and I am your Potions Master until the end of yours days here." Her voice was filled with venom.

Lily noticed the boy who she had met, unfortunately, this morning was watching her closely as if trying to remember her from another life. He had jumped slightly at the sound of her name.

Parkinson had assigned them to begin a new antidote to work on for the rest of the class time. Erica and Lily worked together and talked about their first day on the whole as John got to know a rather clumsy girl by the name of Alexandria Longbottom.

"No wait Alex!" John tried to stop her but it was too late. Alexandria had already added the last ingredient before stirring ten times clockwise. The result was a large bang that echoed throughout the classroom and out into the rest of the Dungeon. The room burst into fits of laughter and giggles.

Parkinson rushed over to her cauldron and looked at her straight in the eyes. Alex sat back slowly, not taking her eyes off the teacher.

"I suppose you forgot something?" she asked coldly. Alex nodded slowly. Parkinson smiled.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Do it again and you'll have no points left." With that Parkinson stood up straight and walked to her desk. Alex looked on the verge of tears as the bell rung.

Outside the classroom, Lily and Erica waited for John who was helping Alex clean up. The Slytherin's walked out and stopped a few steps away. Erica and Lily were behind a wall and could hear them talk.

"So Luscious, do you really think that she's ….your mother?" One boy asked Luscious, who seemed to be the leader, quietly. Lily looked around the corner at them.

"Yes. She has to be. I've never knew my mother. All I know is that her name was Pansy Parkinson." Luscious said to them in an even more hushed tone.

"My father married her but he died because of that Potter! Then my mother ran away. I guess she couldn't handle it, so I was sent to live with my uncle who was killed a few years later." Lily could see the other kids' expressions. They seemed shocked.

"We'll find out soon enough." He began to walk away with his friends to their common room the other way. Lily looked over at Erica who had the same look as her.

John walked out to them and sighed. "Toke us forever to clean that mess up." He looked at their faces and his small smile fell off his face. "What?"

Lily grabbed his arm and began to walk up the staircases to the Entrance Hall. Erica followed. Lily didn't let go until they were in the Gryffindor common room. Lily let go and faced him with Erica at her side.

"What is it?" John said in a small voice as he looked from Lily to Erica.

"Who is Luscious and who was his father exactly?" John looked at them with small eyes.

**The plot thickens! Haha! Well hope you enjoyed this rather long chapter. More to come soon! Phoenix **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

John explained to them as they ate dinner in the common room. He chewed a bite of mashed potato.

"See my father, Draco, had a brother that no one knew about. His name was john too, that's who I was named after. My grandfather gave him to a muggle orphanage to grow up. He didn't want anyone knowing that he had more than one son. Don't ask why, because I don't know."

He toke another bite of chicken as Lily and Erica watched. "Lucius was his son, my cousin of course. We had always thought his mother was dead. But I guess we were wrong." Lily sighed.

"God this is messed up." She rolled her eyes and ate the last bite of her potatoes. Erica watched John to see if he was going to give anymore information.

Alex Longbottom walked over to them a few minutes later. "Hi." She seemed very nervous.

Lily smiled at her. "Hi. Did you want to join us?" Alex one of the few first years who choose to eat up in the common room that night. Alex grabbed a chair and brought it up to the table the other's were sitting at.

Alex smiled at John nervously. "Thank you for helping me with Potions today." John nodded. "Yup. Anytime." He had just taken another bite of food.

Alex then faced Lily. "So it is true, your Harry Potter's daughter?" She asked Lily quietly.

Lily nodded. "Yeah. But sadly, no I don't have an awesome lightning bolt scar on my forehead." She said the last part as Alex was staring at her forehead. Alex blushed and looked away. "Sorry." The table laughed with Lily. Alex joined them after a few moments.

The rest of the week was a bit more work related than just introduction to the magical world. Erica found out that fifth and seventh years were getting piled homework already.

On Friday, the first year Gryffindor's walked out to the grassy courtyard for flying lessons. The Hufflepuff's were already there. Madam Hooch was standing with them as they lined up to a broom.

"Well you should know the drill by now. Right side of your broomstick and say up." Everyone in the class had their brooms in their hands. Even Alex, who had only done it the day before.

"Today we will be trying to catch objects in the air. This will be good for anyone looking to join their house team." This caught Lily's attention. But would she have her father's talent?

**New chapter! Yay! Look for Chapter Eight pretty soon! Bye for now again!  **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Lily hung in the air on her broom nervously as Madam Hooch came closer in her direction with ten, small, red balls. She looked up at Lily, as did everyone else. Madam Hooch smiled then said, "Are you ready?" Lily nodded slightly, now feeling what are father had to go through.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and began to throw the balls in different directions around Lily. The first one she saw was sailing threw the air to the wall of the castle. She turned the broom around and flew toward it. The air rushed through her hair and she wanted to yell for joy. It was the greatest thing even. She had never flown before and the experience was exhilarating.

She caught the first five. Madam Hooch waited until she had five then threw the other five but with more force this time. Lily caught the first four but the last one was falling faster than she could fly. She hesitated as she looked down at the ground. Alex was standing right underneath where the ball was going to land.

Lily took in a large breath of air and went into a nose dive to the ground. She sped down coming closer to the ball, not to mention Alex's head. An inch before the ball landed on Alex, Lily grabbed it and pulled up to land on the ground. She fell onto her back with the last ball in her hand.

Everyone crowed around her. She laid there not being able to believe what she had just done. The students around her were all laughing and applauding her. Madam Hooch made a part in the circle and kneeled next to Lily.

"Are you alright?" She then saw the red ball in her right hand. She smiled and took it out of her hand. Lily sat up.

"So how did I do?" She looked up at Madam Hooch, who again smiled.

"You caught all five. Even the last one which I was controlling with my wand." Lily stood up and faced Hooch.

"You didn't do that with anyone else." Hooch laughed lightly.

"You're the daughter of Mr. Potter. I just wanted to see if the talent ran in your blood too. And apparently, it does." She smiled and walked away as Erica and John crowed around Lily.

That night the three friends sat in the Great Hall to eat dinner and talked about Flying Lessons that day.

"That was really great Lily. I wonder if they would let you on the House Team?" Erica said as Lily sat down next to her.

John stared at Erica, wide eyed. "Of course they would, and they will. They have to. Your great, just like your father." Lily looked across the table at him.

"So what's your talent? Do you make a good ferret?" Erica and the other first years roared in laughter around them. John hid his head in his arm.

"S' not my fault." He muffled to them. Lily stopped and sipped her pumpkin juice as an owl landed in front of her with a letter.

Lily took the letter and petted the snowy owl. "What's this Hedwig?" Hedwig hooted and took off, almost spilling her juice.

It was a letter from her father. She broke the seal and read it over. "No way." She said excitedly. Erica looked at the paper from the side. "What is it?"

It happened to be a letter of congrats, for making the House Team. John read through it too after Lily and Erica.

_Dear Lily,_

_I have just gotten news that you have made seeker on the Gryffindor House Team. Congratulations. I'm_ _very proud of you, for both making Gryffindor and the House Team. You will love quidditch. I also hear you have made friends with your cousin. I'm glad you're making friends. I have also heard that Draco Malfoy's son is there this year. I'm not sure what he is like and I'm sure he will be in Slytherin but I want you to avoid him. He's going to be trouble just like his father. Well please write back soon. Your mother and I will be waiting for your letter. _

_Love, _

_Your Father_

John handed it back to Lily after reading it and looked either purple or very red in the face. Lily folded the letter and put it in her robes. "Forget it John. He doesn't know you. You're not like your father." John nodded as another owl flew onto the table in front of Lily.

This owl was carrying a small note. It was from the Headmistress. Telling her about being excepted onto the Gryffindor House Team and that she had permission to buy a new broom.

Lily smiled. She really was her father's daughter. Her thoughts were interrupted again by a brown barn owl with a ripped piece of parchment. "What's this one?" Erica asked.

Lily looked up from the note. "It's from Hagrid. He would like to have tea tomorrow afternoon at lunch." Erica read through the short note. "Great! I've heard too many stories about him to not get to know him." John smiled slightly. _But would he warm up to him as he did with Lily and Erica's parents?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The next day Lily, Erica, and John walked down the grassy hill to Hagrid's hut on the grounds. The air was crisp and fresh. The trees in the Forbidden Forest swayed to the wind. Smoke was rising from the chimney in the small hut.

Erica knocked on the large door. Hagrid opened it and looked down at them. A smile spread across his face. "I was wonden' when you would be here. Tea's just warmin' up. Come on in." Erica walked in and sat in the large leather chair near the door. The other two followed inside.

John shut the door and sat next to Lily. Hagrid sat down too and watched John very carefully. John noticed.

"Don't judge me because of my father Hagrid." Lily looked over at Hagrid.

Hagrid nodded then smiled again. "I just got back from the pub a few days ago and bought somethin' very important I want you three to see." He stood and walked over to a large chest and opened it. He pulled out a bundle of blankets and brought it over to them. The bundle moved slightly.

"What is that Hagrid?" Erica asked as he sat with it in his lap. His eyes twinkled at them.

"Come over and see." He waved with his free hand for them to come see. Lily and John stood first and rushed over.

"Your parents have already seen Fluffy, and I thought that you should see Puffy." He unwrapped some of the blankets and three small puppies' heads poked out. They yawned and stretched. Their fur was long and shaggy.

Lily and Erica both nodded to Hagrid and started to pet the small creature. John, on the other hand, looked strangely at Puffy.

"What's the matter? Haven't you ever seen or heard of a three headed dog?" John moved his head side to side slowly. "No."

Lily startned her back. "My father would tell me all about facing Fluffy to get to the Philosophers Stone. I just never thought I would acctualy get to see one." She smiled at John. He smiled back and reached out and began to pet one of the dogs' heads.

"So Hagrid.' Erica said slyly. Hagrid looked up at her.

"This one's not going to be protecting anything now is it?" Hagrid looked at her with a staright face.

"Not unless Professor McGonagall says she needs something guarded, no." Lily and Erica exchanged smirks.

**Yes, I know short chapter, but I will update soon! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

October and November came and went and soon winter was beginning to settle in onto Hogwarts grounds. Lily, Erica, and John soon started to get more and more homework. Lily also had quidditch practice to fit in with classes and homework.

The list of who would be staying came around to their table a couple of weeks before Christmas. Lily looked at Erica and John.

"I think I might stay back. I would like to visit with Hagrid some. Plus I have a mountain of homework to get and I have to practice for quidditch." Lily sighed loudly as she wrote her name down onto the list. She passed the list to Erica.

Erica took it and signed her name. "My mum and dad are going to go see my Uncle in Romania. He had some kind of accident and got a really bad burn, so their going to take care of him for a while." Lily smiled.

"What does he do out there?" Erica handed the list to John.

"He's studying dragons." She then turned to John on her left. "So are you staying back?" John passed the list down the table without signing it.

"No, I'm going home with my sister to visit with my mum. She's all alone at home." Lily nodded.

"Well that's good. She will be happy to see you and your sister. What year is your sister in?" She started looking around the Gryffindor table.

John sighed. "Chelsea's in her fourth year. But she's not at this table." Lily turned back to him.

"Then where is she?" Erica looked at John too.

"She's at the Slytherin table." Lily and Erica's eyes widened.

"You mean she's in Slytherin?" Erica looked across the hall to the Slytherin table.

"No Erica, she's just sitting over there because she wants to." Lily said sarcastically.

John looked over the table too. "She's the one with dark hair and is sitting next to Lucius and his friends." Lily now turned around.

"So how does she feel about you being in Gryffindor?" John shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't talked to her much since the beginning of term."

Chelsea laughed at a joke Lucius had just told. She looked up and she and Lily's eyes met. Chelsea's eyes darkened slightly and she looked away.

"John?" Lily said as she continued to glare over at the Slytherin table.

"Huh?" John looked up from his plate. Lily turned back around.

"Does she know who I am?" John's slight smile faded.

"Yes. And well…she doesn't like you too well." Lily began to get angry.

"Why? What'd I ever do to her?" Erica watched as Lily's anger slowly rose.

John gulped and continued. "Well because of your father and what he did to our father." Lily stood. "I have nothing to do with what happened back then!" She stormed away without another word. John and Erica sat silently at the table for the rest of the lunch period.

On Christmas day, Erica and Lily woke up to find a nice size pile of presents at the end of their beds. They started ripping the paper off of them as they went.

At the bottom of each of their present piles, was a letter from John. Lily sat on her bed and opened it as Erica ignored it and continued to open a large box of chocolate frogs from her father.

The letter was short and a bit ripped. Lily read it over twice.

_Dear Lily,_

_Happy Christmas! That is if you get this in time. Sorry it's a bit ripped. Chelsea tried to take it away. She doesn't want me talking to you. But I don't care. I don't care what any of them think. You're my friend no matter what, even if our fathers were enemies. Well, time for Christmas Eve dinner. See you when I get back. _

_John_

Lily set it aside carefully onto her bedside stand. She looked over at Erica. She was now opening a package from her mother. It was a giant, leather book. Erica seemed quite happy as she started flipping through it.

Lily asked if Erica would like to go with her to Hagrid's. Erica moved her back to the side slightly as she turned the page. Lily smiled and got dressed.

The walk was a cold one but worth it when she saw that Hagrid had made hot tea inside.

"So how's your holiday been like?" Lily asked as she sat down into one of the large chairs next to the table. Hagrid poured two cups then sat down.

"Great. Really great. You?" Lily took a sip of tea. "Great." She smiled and sat the cup down.

"So how's Erica and John? They gettin' along alright?" Lily looked up at him.

"They're good. Erica's going through a book her mum got her and John's at home with his mum and sister." Harid nodded. "That's good."

Lily stopped for a moment. "Hagrid, where's puffy?" She looked around her but there was no sign of the three headed puppy. It was, by now, impossible not to spot Puffy as he was now the size of a full grown adult dog.

Hagrid's smile fell and he froze as Lily faced him. "Where is he?"

**Happy? Long chapter. Yay! Ok well more to come soon. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

January creped by and February was moving in. Lily now was practicing daily for quidditch as the Quidditch Cup was getting nearer. Erica and John walked out with her onto the field as Lily and the rest of the team hung in the air on their brooms, getting ready for practice.

Erica and John sat on a bench eating toast and pumpkin juice as they watched. Lily's broom was by far the fastest one on the Gryffindor team. Her father had sent her a brand new Firebolt one hundred. The others flew with Nimbus two thousands and two thousand and ones.

Lily climbed off her broom after a good hour or more. Erica stood next to her as John made his way over to them. Together they walked to the school and into the entrance hall. Teachers were walking faster than normal around students in the entrance hall and the great hall. Erica accidentally ran into Professor McGonagall.

"I'm so sorry Miss Weasley." McGonagall stopped rushing and patted Erica's shoulder. She was obviously trying to catch her breath.

Lily stepped closer. "Are you alright Professor?" She asked as McGonagall stood up straight.

"Yes dear I am. Just school things. Nothing to worry about." She nodded to them than walked, a nit slower this time, into the great hall.

John stood next to Erica. "What was that all about?" Both Erica and Lily shrugged.

The bell rung outside Charm's class a week later. Erica and John waited for Lily as she packed her things away.

"It's okay. I have to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you in the Common Room." Erica and John nodded then walked up the stairs.

After gathering her things, Lily walked down the hall to a deserted girl's bathroom. She opened the door and walked in. No one was there. The sinks were a bit out of shape. After a moment she realized that this was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Next she heard a girl's voice.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" A ghost appeared next to Lily. It was a girl with large glasses and Hogwarts robes. Lily jumped but stopped.

"Hi Myrtle." Lily knew of Myrtle well. Her dad had met her in his second year and saw her again in his fourth year of course. Myrtle looked at her strangely.

"Have I met you before?" She seemed very puzzled.

Lily giggled. "No. But I assume you have met my father, Harry Potter." Myrtle's face turned to a smile.

"Yes, I have. A couple of times." She too giggled a bit. Lily rolled her eyes. Of course she would have remembered him. She had once spied on him in the Prefects bathroom.

Myrtle stopped laughing. "So what do you want?" Lily stopped too.

"Actually I just forgot this was your bathroom." She backed away a bit.

Myrtle put her head down looking very sad. "Of course that's always the case. Either by accident or to get into that chamber. Never to talk to me. No one ever cares about poor Moaning Myrtle" Myrtle started to cry loudly.

Lily started to turn to walk out when she caught something in Myrtle's sentence. She whipped around.

"Wait! What did you say about a chamber?" Myrtle looked back.

"Oh, yes. There has been someone coming in at night and opening the chamber of secrets right over there." She pointed to a sink near Lily. Lily walked to it. The chamber of secrets, it was opened when her parents were at school. But was it being opened again?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Back at the common room, Lily told Erica and John about what Moaning Myrtle had said. They sat in the chairs by the fire while other Gryffindor students sat at tables to do homework and talk with each other.

"Are you sure she wasn't lying?" Erica asked when Lily was finished. Lily nodded.

"I'm sure. Why would she lie about something like that anyway?" Erica shrugged.

John eyes looked up from the floor. "But wasn't the monster inside killed? Why would anyone bother trying to open it?" He looked back down at the floor.

"Do you know anyone who can speak parseltongue in school?" Erica asked. John immediately looked to Lily, as did Erica. Lily looked at them strangely.

"What?" Erica leaned closer. "Your father was a parselmouth. What if you are too?" Lily laughed lightly.

"Me? Yeah right." John and Erica still looked serious. John stood up and pulled out his wand and walked backwards a few steps.

"One way to find out." John said a word and a snake jumped out the end of his wand, landing on the floor near Erica's feet. Erica shrieked and pulled her legs to her chest. Lily, on the other hand, stood up.

Lily looked down at it and began to speak to it as the snake moved closer to Erica's seat. _Don't touch her. _Lily said warningly. The snake stopped and faced Lily. John said something else and it was gone. Erica took in a large breath of air.

John sat back down in his chair as every pair of eyes in the room was on them. Lily sat down too. John looked over at her. "Well that answers that." Erica sat up and kept taking in small, deep, breaths.

Lily knew what John was thinking. "I didn't go anywhere near the chamber. Don't look at me like that." John faced the fire.

"Are you alright Erica?" Lily saw that she was still in a panic. Erica nodded. "I hate snakes." Lily laughed with her slightly.

The next day as the first year Gryffindors sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, their professor sat at his desk in the front of the class. Erica stood up and walked to his desk to hand in her paper. After handing it to him she stayed to ask him something.

"Yes Miss Weasley?" Their professor was a ghost by the name of Nearly Headless Nick who instructed them to call him Sir Nicholas.

"Do you know why the Head Mistress and the other teachers were in such a hurry and running around the other day?" Nick looked at her with a strange face then answered.

"I'm not exactly sure. I think it had to do with some kind of plumbing problem." Erica sighed and said thank you before returning to her seat. She told Lily and John what he said.

"Well that would make sense. The chamber is in the bathroom." Lily said after hearing this.

The bell rung in the hallway and they stood to leave. As they started walking out a large rat ran in front of Lily, who stumbled. At the same moment it passed a great pain seared through her head. It felt as if her forehead was ripping open. She held her head. Erica stopped and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Lily looked up carefully and the look on Erica's face told Lily that the pain was real.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

_Ten Years Ago_

Ginny Potter ran out the backdoor of her and her husband's home with her baby girl in her arms. She could hear fighting and the sounds of curses flying through the air. She didn't turn back when she heard a man yell and fall. She hoped and prsyed that it wasn't her beloved husband.

She ran as far as she could to a large willow tree. Ginny fell to the ground next to a hole that led down into the ground and into a safe haven. Her small daughter squirmed in her arms. She looked down at her.

A sudden noise made her jump and look around. The bushes near the tree rustled. Ginny held Lily to her chest tightly as a dark figure emerged from behind.

"Are you alright?" Relief rushed over Ginny. It was Harry's voice. She jumped up ran over to him.

Harry held them both in his arms. Ginny looked up at him. "What happened?" Harry walked her back over to the tree and sat her down. He took Lily into his arms and cradled her.

"Death Eaters found me again. This time Voldemort was too near." Ginny watched him as he rocked their daughter.

He looked up at Ginny. "It's time. I have to face him alone." Ginny could feel tears form in her eyes. Harry kissed his daughter on her forehead. He handed her back to Ginny. Ginny looked at her baby girl. A tiny, faint mark appeared on her forehead.

"Harry, what's this?" Harry leaned over. He whispered Lumos with his wand in his hand. He held it over Lily's face. The mark was a scar. But not only a scar. It was the shape of a lightning bolt, just like her fathers.

Ginny looked sharply up at Harry. "Tell me that's just a birthmark or something." Harry shook his head. He stood up.

"I have to go." Ginny stood too.

"No you can't. What about the other horcruxes?" She asked him. Harry looked her in her eyes.

"There's only two left. I know where they are. But first I have to save you, and our daughter." Ginny's eyes began to tear up again. Harry kissed her and turned the other way.

Ginny watched him walk away. Praying they would see each other again.

**This is before voldemort's death. So yes Ginny and Harry see each other again. Thought I should clear it up for some people.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

_Present_

Erica stood next to Lily in the bathroom as Lily cleaned the cut in her forehead. Erica looked at it more carefully when Lily pulled the cloth away from it. It seemed to have stopped bleeding.

"I thought you didn't have a scar like your dad's." Lily faced her. Erica stared at it. At first it didn't look it but it was now visible as being a perfect shaped lightning bolt.

"I didn't though. That's the thing." She looked back at reflection. The bleeding had stopped completely. Erica handed her a piece of cloth and medical tape. Lily took it and looked at it strangely.

"What is this stuff?" Erica smiled a bit. "It's muggle's way of treating a wound. My grandpa gave it to me. He loves muggles." She stepped forward and took the cloth back and taped it over Lily's scar.

"He was really pleased when my dad married my mum. Gets to ask her all sorts of questions about muggles." Lily smiled too.

Lily looked at the mirror again. "I'd rather go without it." Erica shook her head.

"No you wouldn't. What if it started bleeding again? The hall looked like someone was murdered." She laughed but Lily didn't. Instead she took the cloth off and threw it away.

"I'm fine ok." Erica followed her out but didn't say anything till they were back in the common room.

"Wow! It looks just like your dad's!" Alex Longbottom exclaimed when Lily ran through what has happened. Lily turned to her.

"How would you know?" Alex pulled out a book and turned to a page. She flipped it around so everyone could see. It was a picture of Harry Potter right after destroying Voldemort. The scar was the same shape as Lily's but hers was a bit smaller and on the other side of her head.

Lily laughed silently and left to talk with John and Erica. She told John what had happened also.

John sat back in his chair. "You should write to your dad right now and tell him what happened." Lily nodded and pulled out a roll of parchment and a quill and ink.

When she finished she gave it to Hedwig and sat in the opposite chair of John. Erica sat in the middle chair.

The next few days, Lily got many stares, even from teachers. But not as many as her Potions teacher.

"Trying to be as famous as your dear father? Did you do it yourself or did you have others to help?" Parkinson eyed Erica and John sitting next to her.

Erica set to work on her homework at dinner as Lily stirred her tomato soup as most of the table's eyes were on her.

An owl hooted and Lily looked up. It was Hedwig. Hedwig landed next to her with a letter from her dad. As Hedwig flew off, Lily opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Lily, _

_ I don't know why this has happened. Seems very strange. When you were born you had that scar on your forehead. No, it wasn't for the same reason as me. It was just a birthmark. Sick close to your friend's Lily. If anything else happens, let me know._

_Love, Dad_

Lily looked up from it to Erica and John. "Something's going on here. And we're going to find out what." Erica gave her a questionable look as John nodded silently.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The next day Lily and Erica awoke to Alex, who was screaming about something that was crawling near her head.

Lily sat up sleepily. "What's going on here?" She said groggily. She rubbed her eyes to clear them and see Alex more clearly.

Alex was hitting her bed with her pillow repeatedly. While still screaming.

Erica sat up next to Lily, looking very surprised and shaken. "What are you doing Alex?"

Alex threw the pillow on the floor and walked over closer to them. "I woke up and there was a spider on my head. It was so scary." She sat down on Erica's bed.

Erica backed up a bit. Alex noticed.

"What is it?" She asked.

Erica watched her and everything around her. "I hate spiders." Alex laughed with Lily as Emma sat still, not daring to move.

A little while later Lily and Erica met with John in the common room to walk to breakfast. They told John about Alex and the spider on their way down to the Entrance Hall. John laughed with them until they entered the Great Hall.

Teachers were again rushing around the tables. Lily sat down next to a fellow Gryffindor at the table. Erica and John sat on the opposite side of the table.

The owls then began to star arriving, dropping letters and small packages. Lily looked up to find a snowy owl flying toward her. She greeted it as it landed next to her.

"Hey Hedwig." Hedwig gave a short hoot and took off again.

Lily opened the letter and read through it a couple of times then handed it to Erica. "Read this."

Erica took it and started to read it with John on her side reading through it too.

_Dear Lily,_

_Something urgent is going on at Hogwarts. I will be on my way there soon. For now stay face and don't worry everything will be fine. Listen to your professors and understand that they are helping you. So for now please stay out of trouble. _

_Love Dad_

Erica handed it back to Lily. "What is he talking about?"

Lily shrugged. "I have no clue." She turned around to look out the window that faced the forest. The sun was very bright and it was already warm out.

"Lets go see Hagrid at lunch." Lily suggested. Both John and Erica nodded.

At lunch time instead of heading for the great hall they walked out onto the grounds to Hagrid's hut.

Erica knocked on the door and they waited for an answer. The door opened and a smiling Hagrid stood before them.

"Nice ta see ya. Come on in." He said brightly to them.

Lily sat in one of his large chairs while Erica and John sat at the large table. Hagrid sat across from Lily.

"Hagrid, do you know why all the teachers up at the school are so worried?" Lily asked him when he sat down.

Hagrid's faced turned red and he suddenly stood up and walked over to the fireplace. "Anybody want some tea?" He asked.

Lily stood too. "Hagrid, my father sent me a letter today telling me to do what the teachers tell me to. Now what is going on?"

Hagrid sat back down and looked over at Erica and John then back to Lily. "I can't tell ya. I just can't." He hung his head a bit and looked down at the floor.

"Where's Puffy Hagrid?" Erica asked from the corner.

Hagrid looked up. Large tears were forming in his eyes. "He's gone. Someone took him." He sobbed.

Erica looked astonished. "But I thought that maybe Professor McGonagall took Puffy to protect something. That's what you said."

Hagrid shook his head. "No, I never said that. No, he was taken. And I don't even know how."

Lily stood and walked over and sat next to Hagrid. "It's okay. He'll come back. I know he will." She smiled but underneath she didn't feel it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The next day Lily, Erica, and John sat together in their History of Magic class. This was of course the most boring class of the day. John's head was resting on his arm. Lily was starring out the window at the quidditch field and Erica was trying hard to take notes but it seemed to be getting harder and harder.

They all jumped up when the bell rung to release them from class to dinner. The students filed out of the classroom and into the corridor.

"What was he saying this time?" John yawned at Erica.

"Same as yesterday." She answered after giving him a harsh look of disbelieve.

"Alright then." He rubbed his eyes then looked over at Lily. "What did he say yesterday?"

Lily and Erica both couldn't help but laugh. John seemed very serious though and pouted all the way through dinner.

After dinner, students were moving out of the Hall and up the stairs to their common rooms. Lily, Erica, and John stayed at their table as they were doing their homework early. Lily was not paying attention to Erica, since she had suggested it. John seemed to be the same way.

Half an hour later they were kicked out by the Head Mistress herself. "Now go up to your common rooms." She said as she pushed them toward the stairs.

Lily stopped in front of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Erica and John stopped and looked back at her. "What is it?" John asked.

Lily opened the door and walked in. Moaning Myrtle was no where to be scene. Erica followed her in as John stood by the door.

"Come on John." Erica said to him.

"It's a girl's bathroom. I can't go in there." He said worriedly.

"Oh come on," She rolled her eyes at him and dragged him in. "My father and Lily's father were in here before. And there's no one here."

John straightened up and looked around. Then he saw Lily next to a sink. "What are you looking at?" He walked over to her, as did Erica.

Lily looked at it carefully. "I think this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. My father told me about it." She turned to her friends. "What do you say? Should we open it?" She smiled with a very sly smile.

John and Emma both backed up. "Isn't there a monster in there?" Erica asked.

Lily shook her head. "No, of course not, it's dead. Don't worry. Let's just look around and then we will be out in no time."

Erica finally nodded. John followed. They both stepped closer to the sink as Lily clapped her hands together and closed her eyes.

In Lily's head she said open but then she heard her own voice hiss. She jumped back into Erica and John as the sink moved and the chamber opened.

"Woah!" John looked down the long, black tunnel. "Who's first?" He asked the others.

Both girls gave him and sly look. John understood. "No not me." He looked back down the tunnel and as he leaned over Erica pushed him lightly and he zoomed down the tunnel.

Lily smiled and jumped down too. Erica looked around quickly and then in one swift move, jumped down and began to slid to the bottom.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The three friends slid down the tunnel until they hit the very bottom of the long and seemingly endless tunnel.

Lily sat up and looked around them slowly. The chamber they were now in was cold, damp, and dark. Bones were scattered everywhere around them.

"Looks like there has been nothing living down here in a while." John said as he stood up.

Lily stood up too. "That's because there _hasn't _been anything living down here in a while." She rolled her eyes and walked over to Erica, who was standing by the entrance into another chamber.

Erica and Lily started to walk through when they came to a wall of rocks. Most of them had been moved and a space was cleared on the side.

"Wait for me!" John shouted as he ran to catch up with them. He stopped at the wall and stared at it. "How do we get through?"

Lily turned to him, hardly able to see how dim witted he was. She pointed to the small opening then started through it with Erica right behind her.

"Right, I knew that." John answered as e crawled through the opening too. He stood straight and saw that they were in front of a large door decorated with snakes.

Lily stared at it. She closed her eyes and whispered _open_. She opened her eyes and saw the door opening slowly. Erica was looking at her now. "What?"

Erica shrugged. "It's just a bit strange, that's all." She smiled then let John in behind Lily into the next chamber. John could hear Erica's footsteps following behind them.

This chamber was long and had snake heads on each side. Lily looked all around them. The ceiling was dripping with water and the smell of mildew and mold surrounded them.

"Wow it smells." John said as they continued to the front of the chamber. Each step echoed throughout the room and tunnels on each side.

They stopped at the front and looked around. Lily walked over to the wall. She pressed onto a part of it. The siding opened to reveal a large, dark room. John ran over to her.

"How did you find that? I didn't even see it." John asked excitedly.

"I don't know it just stuck out more than the rest." She turned around to look at John. Then she noticed something. "John, where's Erica?"

John looked behind him. Erica was no where to be seen. "I…I thought she was right behind us." She stood straight and started to search around.

Lily stood up from her knee but stopped when she heard a voice. _Thegirl is here in this chamber. Find him soon or never see him again. _

The voice stopped and Lily ran to John with wide eyes. "Did you hear it?" She asked frantically.

John looked at her strangely. "No, I didn't hear anything." She held Lily's shoulders. "What'd you hear?"

Lily looked up at her. "Someone is down here with us and can speak parseltounge. They have Erica."

John's eyes showed in fear. "What do we do?" Lily shook her head and started down the first tunnal on her right.

Sorry it's so short. Next chapter to come soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-

John and Lily continued down the tunnel until they came to a large, dark room. The floor was slippery as they walked across the floor. A small light was coming from the other side of the room.

"Over there!" John shouted and pointed in the direction.

"Shut up." Lily hissed at him and covered his mouth. Something was moving in the corner.

John stopped and looked over to see a large, dark figure moving. It was standing up.

"What is it?" John asked quietly. Lily shook her head.

"I don't know but it smells like wet dog." She covered her nose as it stood up. She took out her wand and whispered Lumos. Light flooded from the end as she pointed in the direction of the figure.

Both John and Lily fought down the urge to scream and run.

-------

Erica opened her eyes slowly and saw she was in a dark room lighted by a small light in the corner. She tried to move but couldn't. It felt as if her bones were broken.

"Try not to move. You're the only way to destroy Potter, and it would be a waste to kill you now." A voice said from close to the light. The voice was quiet and menacing.

---------------

"Puffy?" John asked rather loudly to the three headed dog.

It was Puffy, only older now. Still not the size of Fluffy but still large enough to scare even an adult.

"John, move it!" Lily grabbed the neck of his robes and swung him aside. One of the heads of Fluffy had just snapped at him. The teeth were bared and it snarled at them.

Lily looked back over at the small light now the next corridor. "How do we get past her?" She asked to mostly herself as John was preoccupied with what the three heads of Puffy were doing.

"We have to distract her." Lily said as she looked back up at Puffy. John stood up straight and walked up near Puffy. "Puffy. Don't you remember me? I saw you when you were little, remember?" He looked up at Puffy but started backing away as Puffy started growling and started moving closer to him.

"Ok, maybe not." John ran behind Lily. Lily gulped as Puffy drew nearer.

Her bent down on her paws getting ready to jump. Lily and John braced themselves for the claws and teeth as they stopped against the opposite wall.

--------------

"Why do you need to destroy Lily?" Erica asked as her tried cautiously to sit up. The voice talked again only with a bit more humor to it.

"She has something I want." The voice said with much satisfaction.

"But do you have to kill her then?" Erica started feeling more confident now as she sat up against the damp wall.

The voice laughed. "I want revenge." The voice was more eerie then before.

Erica shivered at the last sentence as darkness swept over her vision and she fell back to the floor.

-------------

As Puffy jumped she yelled and held back as a long, chain that was tied around her neck pulled her back.

Lily put her wand in front of her to see Puffy still in the same corner only lying down now. "Why is she tied up if she's suppose to be guarding something?" Lily looked next to her to see John with his eyes closed and hands over face.

"John." Lily said and shuck his arm. "It's okay. We're fine." She stepped away from the wall and headed closer to the next corridor where the faint light was coming from.

John removed his hands and opened his eyes slowly. When he saw there was no danger he quikly jogged to catch up with Lily as they started down to the next dark, and dank room.

Author note: I'm so sorry I've havent updated in forever. I've prob. Lost some readers but im really sorry. I had writers block then I have school and driver's ed and lots of other stuff, so please forgive me. -phoenix


End file.
